custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of New Karda Nui
The Order of New Karda Nui is an organization devoted to the rebuilding of,"The sacred world that feeds the universe." They view Spherus Magna as an inferior planet, and seek one of their own. They are the first society to use technology of their own to build space worthy crafts. Nature The Order of Karta Nui has very little communication. On occasion they have been known to attack, side with, or destroy other organizations. They consider all relations, and connections temporary. They rely on deceit, and trickery rather than brute strength. They are considered an armed neutrality, even sometimes (to their displeasure) "The armed nullity." History The Order of New Karda Nui was first witnessed exiting Karda Nui before it's death. They then decided to rebuild their city on a new planet. Using memories, and massive amounts of power left over from the death of the old Tren Krom, they were able to resurrect only his conscience. Using his intelligence they created multiple space worthy vessels, used to scatter cloaked "beacons" around the universe. These beacons were then used to "hop" from system to system in search of a new planet. After finding an event more powerful generator, they were able to give Tren Krom a physical form. Although limited, it was very deadly. Recently The Order has announced that it has found a suitable planet for it's use, the planet of Omnicra, which lies at an undiscosed location untill a secure border has been built. This is the only public anouncement ever made by The order. Due to the organization's security measures, not much information has been found about it. Technology Due to access to Tren Krom's mind, The Order of New Karda Nui is extremely advanced, and can augment technology to themselves easily. The members of the organization prefer to use nano-bots to build/repair/preform medical operations. The Order of New Karda Nui has access to modified Toa canisters, that can be used to turn any Matoran into a Toa (with the odd exception of the only Kra-Matoran), without a the use of a Toa stone. Known Members *Tren Krom *Aurora *Several Matoran **2 Av-Matorans **5 Onu-Matorans **2 Vo-Matorans **3 Ba-Matorans **5 Ce-Matorans **3 Ga-Matorans **1 female Kra-Matoran *Trenslor (Spy for the order, missing, presumed dead) *Thine Replicated one (Traitor, executed) *Menados *Several Toa (Spy's for the order) *Multiple guards (with Toa-like abilities) Encounters *A small toa squad encountered a matoran, claiming to be part of this organization. Interesting Facts *The Guards of the Order seem to have the ability to control the elements, similar to the toa, but but they seem to be more powerful than the Turga, yet less powerful than the Toa. *The Order considers The Makuta of Metru Nui an unknowing spy for them, and seemed to have a live feed of him. *The Order has several Vahki in storage, and are set to activate in the case of the organizations death. *The Order is unaware of the other Tren Krom.